Luminaires for outdoor lighting are often designed for aesthetic appeal of the equipment when it is directly viewed, as well as for providing high quality illumination. Certain pole mounted luminaires position a light emitter such that light emits through an aperture covered by a lens or screen that protects the light emitter, but does not enhance the aesthetics of the aperture as seen by a viewer. Also, the reverse is sometimes true for a pole light, that is, the aperture looks nice but there is very little in the way of a photometric distribution (i.e., the pole luminaire is a rather dimly lit “marker light.”)